The Hopeful piano
by Lola McLain
Summary: What if the third killing game didn't exist and Kaede was into her first year into high school. Love blooms when certain optimistic cinnamon rolls catch the others eye
1. Introductions

Chapter 2 : Introduction

Kaede was walking into the doors of Hope' s Peak Academy, which is rumored that those who graduate will be guranteed a good job, well pay and everything else the is good in fortune. Kaede never really cared about luck and ssuperstitous things like that she always wanted to live in the moment. And that meant worrying over where her classes were, she turns turns to her right and sees a set of lockers that have gold writing on them she walks over to the lockers to examine the message.

_" Welcome to Hope's peak academy! We warmly welcome you gor the years to come! The lockers on this side are for the class 78th and on the opposite side thise lockers are for class 79th."_ Kaede looked at her invite, she skimmed through the letter until she found the words,"class 79th". She turned and walked the opposite way of the golden written message.

Kaede's point of view

When I walked into the classroom I was met with a 10 students who were already there, I began looking them over, there was a boy in the corner of the class; He was taller than me, not by much but whatevs he wore something like a police outfit and wore a hat with the brim covering his left eye. I realized I was just staring at people and being rude so I walked over to introduce my self.

"Hi! My name is Kaede Akamutsu, I am the Ulimate Pianist. What's your name?"

The boy looked at me for a second and told me his name. "My name is Shuichi Saihara and I am the Ultimate detective but, I dont think I deserve the title." I was beginning to ask him why when a blonde haired girl burst through the door. "I am Miu Iruma!! The best Fucking Genious in the world- no Galaxy!!!" Well she is eccentric... I'll talk to her later. As I walk away from the so called genious and bumped into a tall, musclar boy who to be honest looked horrifying but I grew into a household that judging by cover was an really quick to lose friends. So, I'll gather my courage and talk to the giant but my body was put on instinct mode; I immediately tried to run the opposite way. Only for a big bulky hand to stop me short. "Gonta, Sorry dor scaring. Gonta idiot like that. " As he said those words i got a glimpse of his face he had wild green hair with grass green eyes behind comically medium sized glasses. He was quite handsome but, those thoughts were pulledq1 when I registered what he said about himself.. "Oh! I'm sorry! You are not an idiot actually you are really nice!" I answered with honesty and I quickly get a response back. "Where are my manners ?! My name is Gonta G. and I'm the ultimate entropolist, I study bugs and teach oyhers about bugs. "Oh Gonta! That is amazing! See? You are not an idiot." Gonta was about to say more when a scream broke out.


	2. Chapter 3:Class 78

Chapter 3: Class 78th

Kaede's point of view

Me and Gonta looked at each other when the scream errupted and we didn't need words to get moving towards the scream.

Run.Run.Run.

After we got to where we were sure the scream errupted, wr found a peculiar sight. It was a purple haired boy, it wasnt as dark as Kokichi's but it was purple as my eye color. He was pinned by a girl who wore a blue dress and green bandana.

"You degenerate! What were you doing to the precious Himiko?!"

"I was talking to her! I wasn't doing anything different to what I have been doing all day!" I see movement from my perphiral vision and see a girl who dressed somewhat like witch,twicthing and looking all around uncomfortable. Then I see Shuichi and I wave him over.

'' What's going on here? All we heard was what sounded like a girl scream? I was worried that some had died. Shuichi was explaining his point of view but it was slightly disturbing..

It was my turn to explain what had really transpered..er to the best of my abilities.

"It seems that guy was giving some girl a hard time and this girl .. I think she said Tanko or Tenko was defending her."

"Ah.Well as long as they can protect themselves then there usn't really a threat. He was about to leave when there was something that clicked in my head right then..

"Shuichi!" He turned slighty with an confused look on his face I began to clarify. " What did you mean 'we'? The only person I saw was you.

"Oh! I meant the rest of our classmate so all together is 16."

Hmm. Why that exact number? Anyway we need to make sure this guy ain't hurt too bad...

'Hey! Mind letting him go? Class is going to start soon and we want to be threre on time.' I try to be realistic and suprisely enough she gasos in shock lettinhmg the boy go.

He was a little bit of a pushover but, I can see the determination behind his eyes that once he got interested in something he would chase to the ends of earth to accomplish it. I decided to ask his name.

"Huh? Oh! My name is Kaito Momota! The ulimate astronaut!

I wanted to ask more questions but it was time for class to start. He offers to walk me back to class.. only to realize that we both had the same class.

**" Alright students! listen up! Now that you have acquitated yourselves with each other it is time to meet your higher ups...**

**Class 78th.**

Timeskip brought to you by the love of bugs

We walked some way before rreaching the classroom of Class 78th.

We were given infomation before we actually went in though..

" **If you notice some of the students are missing then, they are either doing something important or running a little late." **

When we opened the door I was hit with high-tempo beats with a little jazz mixed in.. it felt mature and foreboding at the same time. There were a number of characters once you get a good look at the classroom who went quiet as soon as we opened the door...

...

Ok? Now this is riduculous who was suppose to speak first?! And by some blessing of god hearing the awkard crickets began speaking in a cool and slightly cold tone in the voice. Definately female.

"Class 78, We expect that you could introduce yourselves without someone holding your hand prehaps?"

That got the ball rolling because there was a chorus of 'Heys' and teeth sucking or silence.

"If you insist on being such imbecles I guess I have no choice. It came form behind us too, It sounded really arrogant and nasty. " Heed what I say peasants, My name is Byakuka Togami, The ultimate heir." I'm sorry but, _What the fuck did he just say ... peasant?!_ Sensing I was about to go off on this fucker. Shuichi grabbed my hand and started rubbing soothing. circles over my knuckles. Then I hear another voice behind me, "Byakuya! What did we talk about your superiority complex?! Now appologize to our freshman now!" This voice was masculine he had authority in his voice along with a smooth, creamy essence when he spoke. It was ... attractive. By now Byakuya is angered that someone is brave enough to speak against him but a second later relaxed and turned to us.

"I'm extremely sorry for my behavior." To admit defeat so fast made me want to stick with this authoritve guy so that This douchebag don't get any ideas.

"Anyway, My name is Kirigiri Kyouko. I'm the ultimate Detective." I instantly feel Shuichi squeeze tighter on my hand. I think this is the real reason why Shuichi believes he shouldn' t be here... there was already an Ultimate detective. Now, It was my turn to soothe him by repeatibg the circles he did for my hand.

Class 78 seemed to get the idea of introducing themselves to us, us to them. It was long but we got though mostly everyone except the guy with the attractive voice... Speaking about him..

" Hey, You haven't introduced yourself yet what's your name?I turned to see Kaito pointing at someone but I couldnt get a good look. That's when the teacher spoke up, "Oh! I had him wait until you were all done so he could do his speech." Speech? Is he the top ranking or student body president ? I decided to try and get a good look at his face so I let go of Shuichi hand, much to his confusion and begin to walk closer go the door just as the authoritive guy was walking. I was nearing the ridge of the door when I hear a clanking noise and look up to my slight horror and bucket of water was begining to fall towards me .. I felt all time stop as I cover my head for the impending water that without a doubt mess my hair up into large unruly curls. So, when I didn't feel any type of moisture on me I uncurl slighty to see the most beautiful pair of olive gren in my entire life.. He had brown hair and pretty olive green eyes that could look into my soul it was so clear and now that I'm not wet I noticed he was in a suit. Black and green... it was weird how mmy heart increased beats as I think about how good it fits him and how fucking hot he looked now that his suit and hair was wet. His hair, soaked had a part in his hair that introduces you to his eyes... I could look at them all day but unfortunately he moved back. That's when I realized I was staring at him when he kept me dry..

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed my head for good measure. That's when I hear him chuckle.. I felt a faint need for my knees to buckle by the level of embrassment I put myself in..

"It's fine. I'm just glad you are not wet and that bucket didn't hit your head." I wasn't having any of it out if him.

" But you clothes are a mess, and you are about to make your speech right?" He smiled a 100 gigawat smile and said,

" I mean I deal with stuff like this all the time it goes along my talent. So if anything you just helped me further improved my research." I was speechless... Who is this guy?!

"Well without further ado, I'll like to give my speech in a little hurry so I can change.." As he said that, I follow my vision lower and ... my brain blanks out.. He.. Has..A ...Six..pack... I couldn't take anymore..

"My name is Makoto Naegi. I'm the ulimate lucky .. He was interupted by the teacher.

"And?" And? What was he trying to say?

"...I'm the ulimate lucky student AND the ultimate hope.

... He had two talents?! It seems I wasn't the only one who was suprised even some of his classmates were astounded.

"Yes. I have two talents, Both are being put to the test at the recently new program, Future Foundation.

**Boy was this a long chapter. I hope you like I'll like reviews both good and bad. Other then that have a nice summer!**


	3. The talk

Chapter 4: The talk

Kaede's point of view

Right after Makoto was finished talking I knew that was the end of this introduction meaning leaving and going on to see our senpais. As I was walking I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Makoto. I just wanted to run away.. But He looked concerned.

"Hey.. Are you ok? I know that had to be embrassing, Getting all wet like that.." I trailed off, knowing how awkward this conversation is ..

'You know it's okay to act like a fool sometimes right? I mean I'm the ultimate Luck and I had my share of embrassment that I'll be happy to tell you som- I interupted him with the facts!

"You are the Ultimate Hope! You can do whatever you like ! While the non-important Ultimates are constanly told to uphold our family name or our talents!" I felt my burning tears on my cheeks when I was suddenly thown into a hug frim the one and only. Makoto.

'You are important! All of those talents are important.. It's better than my own talent and besides.. Hope wouldn't exist if there are Ultimates who share the pride of being themselves and work hard to show everyone that we can do anything you know?" I was speechless so this is his talent.. to inspire shope in his speechs or just shine louder than others. He is right, We wouldn' t be here if there were slackers in the mist along with the fact Talent is important but not as important as being yourself and hoping that one day you can find yourself at peace knowing you worked just as hard as the previous generation. I unwillingly pull from the hug and thanked Makoto.

"Thank you Makoto,It's just I feel so much pressure here and I used all my held anger and embrassment on you because of your talent and I'm so sorry."

"Jeez.. How many times do I have to tell ya.. You. Are.Forgiven. " Makoto then patted my head and began walking down the hallway. I wanted to scream or just faint but when I heard a voice behind me I couldn't help jumping.

"You did good expressing your emotion." I turn around to see.. Kyouko, the Ultimate Detective.

**Well that's all for today(jk) but I'm kinda running ou of odeas of how to progress the relationship because of their personalites are so alike .. it feels like I'm putting more emphasis on one character than the other.. but, if you guys have any ideas write me up in the review and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. The Trip (preparing)

Chapter 4: The Trip (preparing)

Kaede's point of view

_"You did well on expressing emotion" said the Ultimate Detective._

'W-What are you talking about?' She had this aura that made me chill to the bone and all of a sudden angry..

"I mean that you are good at telling half-truths and knowing Makoto personally he knows you are hiding more then you claim." The ultimate detective said. Well, I see where the talent comes in.. 'Look, there is alot on my mind right now _Makoto_ and I told a half-truth so as long as it doesn't hurt anybody there shouldn't be any reason to talk about it right?' Hopefully she'll stop budding into my business..

"... You like Makoto don't you?" the Ultimate Detective claimed. Eh?! Was it that obvious?! But I have to answer her she is my upperclassmen.

" I'm not really sure... I never felt this way before..."

"Such a typical response.. but I feel a little more for him." Is she going to declare an rivalry or something ?! Is this an drama manga?! My face must've said it all because she smirked and said.

" I want Makoto to be mine but, don't think it will be easy.. you have including myself five other girls to compete with for his affections. That's when she walked closer to me, And if you misstep in any way.. let's just say that we will anxiously awaiting." And with that walked away, I felt my knees buckle.. Five girls?! Five other girls to compete with! I.. won't stand a chance against them.. I... I will just be his friend. Because an piano freak like me... Doesn't deserve an man like Makoto... I was all of a sudden tired and depressed so I head back to my room for today.

Kaede's room

I was laying on my bed crying and listening to sad love songs to calm my crying and whimmering when I hear knocking on my door. I rush over to my mirror to see I looked horrible and I wasn't even sure I liked Makoto the way Kyoko mentioned.. The knocking continued so I hurried and applied makeup to my face to hide the fact I was crying. I opened the door to see Shuichi the other Ultimate Detective, I opened the door wider so he can enter; It was awkard silence before he started the conversation...

"Hey.. I noticed that after you left you didn't come back to classroom.. May I ask what happened?" Of course he will notice that the only person who was talking to him will be missing.. Welp better give him the truth.

'Well, To be honest I was heading to my room when That Makoto guy came up to see if I was okay and we were talking for a bit then,.. I met the other Ultimate Detective; Kyouko. I hestitated on telling Shuichi but, I felt he had the right to know that the detective was in conversation even though she ..she... _I'm still filled with anger and sadness to talk about the second conversation_. "Kaede!" I hear Shuichi call out to me and it causes me to freeze momentarily then turn my attention to him. "You were spacing out on me.. Are you sure you are alright? I could go get the Ultimate Nurse if you like... " I cut him off from that thought and tell him its okay.That resulted in him telling me to not overdo myself.

" Anyway I came here to inform you that We have an class trip in two days. Class trips are traditional meaning every class has experiance this trip before appartently the reason for this trip is to get to know one another along with enhancing our talents. " I was honestly shocked.. A class trip .. hmmm.

'Hey Shuichi?

"Yes? What's wrong?

'Are the other classes apart of this trip?' I had to get over these silly feelings along with get along with my higher-ups even if they are unpleasant and make me want to punch them in the face. _Still angry..._

" Oh.. Yes, They will be apart of this trip for they will do this until they graduate. " Wait I never said our Senpai's I said other classes.. and as if he heard my thoughts..

Shuichi began speaking again.

"It's all over your face.. You want to meet with that Makoto guy right?"

'You truly are the Ultimate Detective !"

"Kaede. Can I call you that? Kaede?

'Of course'. He seemed relieved at my answer.

Kaede. What was she like? The other Ultimate Detective?"

I wanted to say that she is a cold hearted b-word but, Shuichi means business he is already skeptical about his talentnso I tell him the truth.

'She is cold as stone and her gaze chills you to bone if you don't tell her the truth.. she means business.' He was silent for a couple of minutes until he looked at me with both is his eyes.. Which were breathtaking .

"At first I thought you were going to say she was an Ice queen or something! He said laughing. I let out a few giggles later and we spent the rest of his visit talking about silly things.

**_You have gained a friend and an rival_**

**_You recieved new feelinvs through an FATED encounter..._**


End file.
